Behind the mirror of past and present
by Pinkelberry
Summary: A new mirror has arrived in the Griffindor common room that seems to have been there forever. There's something very strange with the mirror as it doesn't seem to reflect what's going on around it, instead it reflects both the past and the future.on hold
1. The mirror

**Behind the mirror**

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sat together in the common room, Hermione trying for the 100th time to explain the ethics behind Hippogriphs. Ron's eyes strayed away from the large textbook in front of him to the large mirror, which hung on the wall. He was surprised to see that what was reflected in the mirror wasn't actually happening. The room was painted with bright colours such as bright red and bright yellow. The people in the room seemed to be wearing the uniform differently, and Harry, Ron and Hermione were nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Sirius Black stared into the mirror on the Griffindor common room wall. He couldn't see his reflection, which was odd because the mirror often complimented him on his hair.

Instead he could see a ginger boy staring back at him, he seemed to be in the same year as him but he had never seen him before. In fact the boy seemed to be just as surprised to see him as he was at seeing the boy.

James Potter looked up from his Care Of Magical Creatures book, Remus Lupin had been going over something to do with Hippogriphs for the 100th time and he was glad for the distraction.

"What is it mate?" he asked, staring at the mirror, "Have you got another split end or something?"

Sirius laughed sarcastically, "No! I never have split ends!" he cried defensively, "Its just there's something weird with this mirror,"

* * *

Ron had stood up and was staring in the mirror; he could see a boy that wasn't him staring back at him. He was a handsome boy with long straight black hair. The boy seemed confused as he looked at him.

Harry looked up from his Care Of Magical Creatures book at Ron,

"What's up?" he asked, staring at the mirror, from where he was sat he couldn't see a thing,

"Something's not right with this mirror," Ron replied, still staring at the boy.

Both Harry and Hermione stood up and looked in the mirror, but they couldn't see there own reflections, instead they could see to other boys, one wearing glasses with messy black hair and brown eyes who stood opposite Harry, and another with amber eyes and reddish hair.

The six of them stared hard at each other for several minutes without moving.

* * *

"What are you doing?" the bossy voice of Lily Evans demanded,

"Oh…nothing," James lied, not turning to face her, he was to busy watching a similar scene unfold in the mirror. A red haired girl who looked slightly like Lily was questioning the boy who was facing him in a similar way.

Sirius was amazed at how much like James the other boy looked, it was like they were related or something. The boy opposite him however looked nothing like him, thankfully, they both smirked at the same time and Sirius jumped back in shock.

Remus and the girl opposite him were both stood with their arms folded, shaking their heads at how much of a fool the others were making of themselves.

* * *

"It's a past glass," Hermione explained, "What we're looking at is the reflection of something that happened in the past,"

Harry and Ron looked confused.

"If the mirror shows the past," Harry began, "Then how come they can see us?"

"I don't know," Hermione replied truthfully, "It's all so…"

* * *

"…Confusing as to why they are doing exactly the same things as us, they seem to be mirroring us somehow, I've never seen a mirror that can look into the future before," Remus continued, looking at the confused faces of both James and Sirius, he hadn't expected them to understand.

"How do you know that it's the future we're looking at?" Sirius asked,

"The wall paper is decayed and not as vibrant and…"

"The uniform is completely different," Hermione explained.

Ron and Harry understood a little better now, but it was still weird that people from the past were mirroring them it was unsettling.


	2. The Prongs, the son and the holy mirror

AN: Ok, so last time The Marauders and The trio met. (HA ha…The Marauders have a much better gang name than the trio)

"Oh I can't do this work!" Sirius complained loudly to Remus, during their break in the common room.

"Sirius I'm not doing it for you, not this time anyway," Remus said, "Last time I swear McGonagoll knew it was mine,"

Sirius pouted, "Yeah, sure she did," he said, "You're too smart for that Remus,"

Just then James entered the room, messing up his dark hair again, "Is that mirror still being all weird?" he asked glancing towards it,

Remus and Sirius shrugged their shoulders, "Haven't looked," Remus replied.

* * *

Harry walked towards the mirror, leaving Hermione to her ramblings about Ron needing to do his own work or else he'll never learn. In the mirror was the same dark haired boy from the other day, his brown eyes staring in surprise at Harry. 

"Who're you?" the other boy mouthed, at the same time as Harry,

"Harry Potter," Harry replied,

The boy looked surprised, "James Potter."

Harry recoiled in shock, James Potter? He was looking at his dad.

* * *

James stared in wonder at the boy in the mirror; he had the same last name as him. That couldn't be a coincidence, but he had always thought he'd name his son something much cooler than Harry…it was just so posh. He turned to look back at Remus, who was still rambling on about Sirius needing to do his own work…it seemed that this argument had become part of a daily routine planned out by some higher being.

* * *

Hermione joined Harry by the mirror; his new obsession with it had grown beyond normality. 

"Harry, you can't stare into the mirror your whole life," she whispered, "I know that it's your dad but he's just a boy, he doesn't even know about you yet, in fact from what I can see he doesn't even know that Lily likes him yet,"

Harry looked at Hermione, she was right; it was dangerous to meddle with the past, what if something changed and he was never born after all.

* * *

James felt Remus' hand on his shoulder; this new obsession with the mirror was just plain weird. 

"James, that mirror is dangerous," he warned him, "you don't know who they are,"

"Yes I do," James whispered, "That boy is my son,"


	3. What a Neville!

A/N: Ok so Prongs knows that Harry is his son, and Harry has finally seen his father…in a mirror of all things (yes I do see the irony here) The Trio is confused, the marauders are confused and everything is just well…confused.

M/N: Yay we finally get to write something, well done Padfoot aren't you intelligent, yes Moony I am, not quite as intelligent as Moony though are you? Shut up Wormy! That's not very nice Pads. Did anyone ask your opinion Prongs? No they did not!!!

T/N: Hermy can you write this for me please? No Ron I will not! Oh pleeeeaaaaseeee!!! Ron there is no way Hermione will write anything for you, No one asked you Harry…NO ONE!!!

Wormtail stared at the boy who was staring back at him with a vacant sort of expression. He had wanted to know why everyone was so fascinated by this mirror, and now he knew. That boy was defiantly not his reflection, although in some aspects he was almost identical and yet he seemed so different. His small stumpy form, his watery eyes and his buckteeth were key similarities. Wormtail was mesmerised by the boy who's confused eyes seemed to be staring at him. Suddenly a second boy placed a hand on the shoulder of the mirror boy, this other boy had red hair and was very freckly, reminding Wormtail of Arthur Weasley in some ways. Wormtail jumped as he felt a hand on his own shoulder, this was impossible.

* * *

"Come on Neville," Ron said, trying to lead the poor confused boy from the mirror, "That mirror's bad news mate," 

But Neville wouldn't budge, all he could do was stare at the boy in the mirror, he seemed so similar to him.

"Neville!" Ron said exasperatedly, "come on, get away from it!"

Neville looked away from the mirror and saw Ron, his green eyes filled with concern for his friend.

"What's going on?" he asked, feeling so confused, he was always the last to know about everything.

"Neville listen to me ok, there's something wrong with that mirror, like its enchanted or something," Ron explained, "Don't look at it ok, it'll drag you in."

* * *

"You actually expect me to believe that?" Wormtail asked Padfoot, "I mean come on mate, it's not likely is it," but when Padfoot didn't reply he felt unsure, "Is it?" he repeated,"Wormy you're a wizard, we live in a haunted castle, we cast spells on people, what makes you think that it's impossible?" Padfoot said, his expression was serious, making Wormtail believe him.Wormtail looked away from his friend, staring back into the mirror finding that the boy was doing exactly the same thing. 

"Who are they?" he asked, feeling somehow close to them even though they were so far away,"

"I don't…"

* * *

"…know," Ron said, "I wish I did, Harry thinks that they're the marauders, you know like his dad and friends, but I'm not so sure," 

Neville couldn't help but look in the mirror, he found himself staring for longer than he thought possible, he placed his hand upon the glass, it felt so cold under his touch and rippled like water, quickly he pulled his hand back as though he feared being pulled in.

The mirror boy seemed just as surprised, as the two hands had met on the glass they felt real, as though they could be pulled through.

"Neville! Ron!" Hermione shouted, "What are you doing? Ron get Neville away from that…"

* * *

"Mirror, it's dangerous," Moony said, quickly pulling the two of them again, "I thought I told you not to look in it Padfoot," 

"I didn't" Padfoot lied, he had been curious to see what his future counterpart was up to, "I was just trying to get Wormy away from it,"

Moony shook his head, "What would you have done if you had been dragged through?" he asked, "Will you two ever learn?"

Wormtail shook his head and Padfoot hit him hard round the back of his head till he nodded it. As Moony looked towards the mirror it seemed to have grown in width across the wall, no one else seemed to notice so he just ignored it, after all Hogwarts was a magical castle right? Things like that happened all the time. Didn't they?

A/N: Sorry about the long wait folks...I've been stuk doin coursework and stuff..but here it is the third chapter of behind the mirror of past and present...do enjoy won't you.


	4. seiterporp rieht dna srorrim

A/N: Hello again, yes I know what you're thinking 'How long does it take to update? And the answer is a very long time. Anywho…here's a bit of catch up. Neville has seen his counterpart Wormtail in the mirror and everyone is now for some reason afraid of getting sucked into another world. Padfoot is curious (which we all know is bad news) and unfortunately so is Ron. Neville touches the mirror and it seems to turn into a sort of portal, only confirming the fears of the others…which is a good thing…I think. So yeah.

M/N: Moony: because we got confused when reading back what we wrote last time we decided to do things slightly more organised

Padfoot: No…you decided to do things more organised, we just agreed to it

Moony: Padfoot my way works and you know it!

Prongs: Children please! Stop arguing for God's sake!

Padfoot: Oooooooh touchy touchy!

Wormtail: shudders Padfoot never say touchy touchy ever again!

Padfoot: Why on earth not?!?

Wormtail: I don't even want to go there…

T/N: Ron: Finally it's our turn!

Hermione: Oh really Ron you're so impatient!

Ron: Am not!

Hermione: Are too!

Harry: What are we…five?

Ron: Wanna make somethin' of it?

Harry: no

Neville: moving on…

A/N: This is why you should never give the Marauders or the Trio +1 loose on your computer…dear Lord.

A week had passed on not one of the Marauders had gone anywhere near the mirror, Moony watched as it seemed to gradually grow in size every day, his fear grew with it, fear that it would merge the past and the present together forever. He watched as the girl watched him, her thoughts much the same and her face filled with puzzlement.

He stood up suddenly, and as he did he saw the girl do the same and they both walked towards the mirror, he placed his hand against the glass and felt the warmth of her skin beneath it both recoiled in shock but it had felt natural. They repeated the action and the girl seemed to be stepping through the mirror, something he was not doing. She stood next to him and smiled sheepishly, "What happened?" she asked suddenly, looking around at the room she had seen only as a reflection, apart from the two of them it was completely empty.

"You got sucked in," he replied simply, "It seems that we cannot go to the future but you can come to the past," he explained,

"Strange," Hermione added, "This mirror is very strange,"

Moony laughed, "What is your name anyway?" he asked, hoping to change the subject,

"Hermione Granger," she replied proudly, "And yours,"

"Remus Lupin, or Moony," he replied still smiling. Hermione registered the prefect badge and it dawned on her that the Marauders were in their fifth year to.

Harry burst into the room, he couldn't believe it, he'd got an F on his potions paper again and he'd studied so hard on it. He definitely needed Hermione's help this time, there was no way he couldn't ask. He watched in horror as Hermione slowly disappeared through the mirror, first her hand then her arm and finally her entire body was gone. He ran as fast as he could and saw her stood there on the other side talking to her counterpart, he tried to follow but the mirror would not let him, he saw his father looking out at him, wondering what he was doing, they no longer mirrored each other. Hermione turned to him and mouthed the words, "Harry! Get me out of here!"

Prongs couldn't believe what he was seeing, his own son was banging on the glass like a maniac and his friend whose name he'd already forgotten was in their world. They had to hide her quickly otherwise people would begin to ask questions…but where? The girl and Moony were in deep discussion about the mirror, each one finishing of the others sentence as though they were psychically connected.

"I don't think it's a past glass," Hermione said suddenly, "It's more like a…"

"Portal of some kind," Moony finished, "Like in those muggle stories like…"

"Snow white with the wicked witch, she used mirrors as doorways to other worlds," Hermione continued, "We have to…"

"Warn the others!" Moony cried, "They have to know that the mirror is dangerous!"

Hermione shook her head, disagreeing with something at last, "I don't think it's dangerous," she said, "Dumbledore put it here for a reason, maybe something is going to happen that we have to change…or maybe…,"

"Or maybe, just maybe Dumbledore doesn't know anything about it and it was…" Moony began,

"Voldemort! No that would be impossible!" Hermione contradicted.

Padfoot strolled casually into the room and with one glance at Hermione blinked, walked straight back out again and re-entered, hoping to God it was his imagination.

"Oh God!" he cried, "It's Moony's mirror girlfriend! For shame Moony! Bringing her back here so you can have your wicked way with her!! One of you is bad enough,"

Moony did not look at his friend as he replied but poured over a book which had somehow appeared in his hand, "Need I remind you that your counterpart is a guy and so for you to name this young girl my mirror girlfriend you are effectively naming that strange red haired boy your mirror boyfriend,"

Padfoot shook his head and put his fingers in his ears to make out that he wasn't listening, "Why!! Why would you pollute my precious mind with images like that!" he cried,

Prongs laughed, still looking into the mirror at his son, "He didn't put any images into your head mate, that's just your imagination,"

"Harry shut up! I'm not into that stuff ok!" Ron cried agitatedly, Harry laughed, at the same time as his father, they were in sync again,

"Liar!" he said, he turned to look at Hermione, who was pouring over a book called 'seiterporp rieht dna srorrim' "What does that mean?" he asked Ron, the red haired boy edged closer to the mirror, he shook his head at Harry's stupidity, this boy was supposed to be the one to stop Voldemort, he probably couldn't even stop a rabid fly.

"Its reversed you idiot!" he exclaimed, "they're still in a mirror remember, which means everything is reversed, it says 'Mirrors and their properties,'"

"oooh," Harry said smiling, "We have to find that book!"


	5. Through the mirror

A/N: Okies…so Hermione is trapped in Marauder land where the Marauders are cool and stuff **sniggering**

HEY!!! I leave the computer for one second and you guys take over my Authors notes bit…COH!! I can't believe you! Isn't it enough that you get your own space later?!?!

Anyway…Hermione is trapped in the past and Harry and Ron are trying to find a way to get her back again whilst Remus is trying to stop Sirius from hitting on her.

M/N:

Padfoot: FYI I would never hit on Hermione Granger, defiantly not my type **shudders**…Remus however…well that's a different story all together.

Moony: I completely resent that comment Sirius, I'm merely interested to know about the future. It isn't my fault that she is intellectually stimulating.

Prongs: So that's what you're calling it these days eh Moony?

Moony: Shut it Prongs!

Prongs: No you shut it!

Moony: No Prongs you Shut it!

Prongs: No Moony you shut it!!

Wormtail: Oh for God sake, Moony, Prongs why don't you both shut it!

Prongs and Moony together: No Wormtail you shut it!!!

Padfoot: I am not responsible for their actions!!

The trio:

Ron: OMG they don't half ramble on

Harry: Hey that's my dad you're talking about **shakes fist in Ron's general direction**

Ron: (in childish voice) sorrrry your highness

Hermione: For god sake will you two grow up **shakes head**

Harry: So what's it like in mirror land??

Hermione: Can't say yet…don't want to ruin the story

Harry and Ron together: spoil sport

* * *

"Why hello Hermione, how was your sleep last night?" Padfoot asked, a crooked smile on his face, 

"It would've been much better if you weren't staring at me all night," she snapped, moving to the table where the book that they had been reading the previous night lay open, "It looks like I can't get back," she sighed,

Padfoot smile broadened and he edged closer to her, placing an arm around her shoulders, "Well…it's not that bad here," he said, "You'll get used to it,"

Hermione glanced at the hand on her shoulder and shrugged it off, "Erm…I don't think I want to,"

Moony walked down the boys staircase and shook his head as he watched Padfoot trying once again to talk to Hermione, "Padfoot…don't you think you ought to get dressed, we've got Transfigurations in ten minutes,"

Padfoot sighed deeply, turning to Hermione again, "Alas my love, I must leave, but do not weep for me, I shall return,"

Moony rolled his eyes and slapped Padfoot round the back of the head with a rather large book.

Hermione laughed as she watched Padfoot skulking back up the boys staircase,

"Sorry about him," Moony said, "He can be a little…full of himself sometimes,"

Hermione laughed, "Reminds me of Ron," then her heart skipped a beat, Ron…would she ever see him again? Other than through the mirror.

"What are you going to do while we're in class?" he asked, a look of concern on his face, Hermione shrugged,

"Try and find a way back I suppose," she replied.

* * *

Harry stared at the many bookshelves in the library, his eyes darting from cover to cover, "This would be so much easier if Hermione was here," he muttered to himself. He went to the M section of the library, looking down the spine of each book, "Magical Maladies, Mythical mysteries, Marshmallows and their properties…but no mirrors," he sighed. Ron ran up to him, a book held firmly in his hand, 

"I found it," he laughed, "Or at least Lavender found it for me in Hermione's room, she checked it out ages ago,"

Harry shook his head, "You'd think she'd learn by now not to do that…some of us need those books as well,"

They went to a spare table in the library and opened the book at the index, "Okay…mirrors of desire, mirrors of ultimate fiction…ooh here it is…mirrors of time," Ron read aloud…skipping to the page stated.

Together he and Harry read what was written:

_Mirrors of time of very rare and only two are known to be in existence, both linked to one another. There whereabouts are unknown but they show the past and the present combined. Whatever you do don't touch the glass, they not only show what is happening in the past but they are also transport devices, the minute you touch the glass you become transported to the time and place visible in the mirror's reflection. It is unwise to do this as it is unknown how to return, no one has yet found a way._

Harry suddenly pointed at a small scrap of paper lodged into the seem of the book…he pulled it out and smiled as he saw Hermione's writing,

_Harry, Ron think of something quick! Padfoot…yes Harry your godfather…keeps hitting on me and I'm scared…please help me!_

Ron glanced from the scrap of paper to Harry, his ears burning red with anger, "How dare that Padfoot hit on Hermione!" he cried, "He has no right…I mean she's from the future…I mean…"

Harry rolled his eyes and folded Hermione's note and shut the book, the two of them walked away from the library and returned to the common room.

"We could always go there with her…" Ron suggested, watching Hermione as she sat bored in the common room, waiting for the lessons to end so she could have someone to talk to, "I mean…it's not like we've got anything really important to do or anything,"

Harry shook his head, "Ron are you stupid!" he shouted, "If we go in there we might not be able to get back again!"

Ron stared angrily at his friend, "It's not like anyone's actually gonna miss us!"

"They might not have missed Hermione but three students missing is a bit suspicious don't ya think!"

Ron looked back at the mirror, Sirius Black looking back at him beckoningly, "You do what you want…I'm going in!" he snapped, stepping forward and placing his hands on the glass, feeling himself being sucked in.

* * *

"RON!" Hermione cried exasperatedly, "What the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be helping Harry find away to get me back!" 

Ron glanced at Sirius angrily, "Yeah…well I wanted to protect you…you don't know what could happen here,"

Padfoot rolled his eyes, "God! If you want her that badly you can have her!" he laughed, "Not my type anyway…plus I have a girlfriend…well three actually…"

Ron looked horrified and impressed at the same time.

Moony and Lily entered shortly after, Lily's arm linked through his and both were laughing. Ron and Hermione exchanged wide eyed glances, "Erm…isn't she supposed to be with…" Ron began but Hermione shook her head warningly, taking him over to a corner.

"Ron…Lily and Remus went out way before James ever managed to…but James doesn't know…they've been keeping it secret for ages," Hermione whispered.

Suddenly Prongs entered the room furiously, waving the Marauders map above his head and glaring at Moony and Lily who had just jumped apart.

"YOU TRAITOR!" he bellowed at Moony, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS TO ME!"

Hermione jumped between the two of them quickly, "Calm down Prongs please…I'm begging you it's not worth it,"

Prongs shrugged his shoulders and stormed up the boys staircase…Lily watched him go, her eyes lingering upon the place where he had stood and tears glinting in her eyes. She turned to Moony, her eyes were so sad, "Remus…I can't do this anymore!" she cried, "I like you…I really do but it's just not right…I've been lying to myself for so long…I'm sorry,"

Moony smiled at her and kissed her forehead, "I understand," he whispered as she ran from his arms up the boys staircase following Prongs.

"So that's how they got together!" Ron whispered, Hermione rolled her eyes,

"Whatever happens you can't tell Harry, he'll kill Remus," she said.

* * *

A/N: Okay I'll admit it this chapter was terrible but you loved it really…review and I'll write more. 


	6. The properties of frog spawn

**A/N:** Because the Marauder's so rudely took over my author's notes bit earlier they cannot write their own notes, and nor can the Trio for letting them as punishment. Sorry for taking so long updating...haven't had the internet for a while :( I've been so isolated from the world...

* * *

Harry stared at the large mirror that faced him, looking into the depths of the glass. There had to be away to rescue his friends, afterall they had managed to get through so there must be a way to get them back. He watched as his father entered the common room, he couldn't take his eyes off the boy who would one day sacrifice his life to save his family. He returned to the book that he had been trying to read, hoping to find the answer within it, all the time thinking 'what would Hermione do?' but he knew the answer to that question and quickly decided against it. This was a matter that he did not want to involve Dumbledore in, and he was sure that Hermione would understand. A smile spread across his father's face as a red haired girl followed him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and kissing his cheek. At that same moment Harry felt the warmth of two arms folding themselves around his shoulders and he turned to see Ginny, her green eyes staring at him with more passion and depth than he had ever thought actaully possible. He couldn't help but feel that he was where he was meant to be, that this was all he needed.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked, the air currents in her speech tickling his ear. Harry looked back down at the book, re-reading the passage over and over again, hoping that somehow Hermione would have found something.

"I'm just reading," he replied quickly, feeling his entire body relaxing beneath her touch, "I'm allowed to read!"

Ginny laughed, "Don't get so defensive!" she then tickled his ribs sending him into a fit of laughter, "Although you have to admit that it's usually Hermione that reads...where is she in anyway, I haven't seen her for a while...Ron's gone missing too,"

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know what you're..."

* * *

"Talking about, I haven't seen any new people," James lied, trying his hardest not to look in Lily's eyes. He turned to face her and kissed her passionatly, hoping that she would forget what they had been talking about.

"Come on James I know that those two kids weren't here before...the curly haired girl and that ginger guy, I'm pretty sure I would've noticed them, they're pretty defining features," Lily laughed, "What are you hiding?"

James turned to look into the mirror and saw his son talking to a red haired girl who he found quite attractive, he couldn't help but smile with the knowledge that maybe his son had fallen in love. But at the same time he wanted to go through that mirror and give his son a good talking to...not because he thought Harry was doing anything wrong but because he had always wondered what that would be like.

At that moment Sirius entered, striding in as though he hadn't a care in the world, he glanced at Lily and James and winked slowly, making it as obvious as possible.

"Has anybody seen those two firsties?" Sirius asked, "they seem to have both dissappeared,"

"What two firsties?" James asked, and with a look from Sirius quickly realised what he meant, "oh they went to the library..."

* * *

"To do some research on the properties of frog spawn for our potions exam," Harry lied quickly, hoping that Ginny couldn't tell, "They said they'd be back later,"

Ginny thought hard for a moment, staring Harry straight in the eyes, "Right...so if I went down to the library right now that's where they'd be?"

Harry nodded his head, "Yep, but they said they wanted to be alone together...I don't know," he shrugged, "I think there's something going on between them,"

Ginny laughed and went to sit on the sofa, watching the flames of the fire as they roared within the chimney.

Harry looked down at the book, and suddenly it dawned on him, both Ron and Hermione had been in physical contact with their counterparts when they were pulled through to the otherside, what if he could get the real Lupin to touch the mirror, and maybe the real Sirius...maybe then they'd be able to bring them back. The more he thought about it the more it seemed to make sense and yet for some reason something held him back, what if Sirius got caught? What if Sirius came through the fire and then couldn't get back? He couldn't do that to him...but he had to, it was the only way.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short but I'm having real trouble atm with writers block. Anyway just so that it sort of makes sense the characters are in fifth year and seen as Sirius doesn't die until the end of the fifth book I figured I could still use him :)...however because this is a fanfic it means if I really wanted to I could completly ignore the existence of the last three books because they are evil and JK went waayyy too far when she decided to kill off Hedwig, Dobby and Dumbledore!! I mean Sirius was bad enough...and then she goes and kills a Weasley twin and Remus...what is her deal?!**


End file.
